DragonBall Z Abridged Special: The History of Trunks
History of Trunks is a DBZ Abridged Special uploaded on Youtube on March 19th 1015. Summary. Trunks introduces himself and starts to explain his story. Trunks is still a baby and is in Bulma's arms crying. Gohan runs into a room with Chi-Chi, Ox King, and Master Roshi. Chi-Chi says that Goku is dead for good, which make Gohan scream. Trunks then says "Dead dead dead dead" as a baby. Vegeta says "Son of a bitch!" And Trunks repeats him. Goku's friends mourn his death. For six months until the androids kills all of them. After the intro screen, it shows a normal town going about its business. Until the androids attack. A radio station was saying what town was being attack but Bulma changes the station. A younger Trunks realizes that the town is close and wants to help them out. Bulma disproves of this and says that she doesn't want him dead. Trunks ignores her and flies off to the city. The androids continue to attack the city. Trunks finally gets their but it is too late. The city is destroyed and in ruins. He wanders the city until he hears someone flying. Future Gohan appeared and Trunks stares in awe. Narrating, Trunks says "Face to face to him, all i could say was," Then his younger self starts talking fast and in a baby voice in front of Gohan. Trunks and Gohan are in Trunks's house talking. Gohan then say that Trunks will be his pupil from then on. Bulma comes back with some groceries. She says hi to Gohan and then tries to flirt with him, to which he turns down. "Worth a shot" Bulma replies and makes dinner. Bulma tries to create small talk but Gohan replies with "Can't talk, eating." and starts stuffing his face. It then cuts to Trunks and Gohan training. Most of the training is to make Trunks a Super Saiyan like Gohan, though it was mostly "dodgy". Gohan notes he might be rough on Trunks, but it's nowhere as how Piccolo treated him during training. But he still looks up to him as the father he never had. Trunks then asked about Vegeta since Bulma never talked about him, which Gohan states he had a lot to prove (after remembering a flashback when Vegeta beat up Gohan after Goku went Super Saiyan and thought Gohan was better than him). Gohan had also cut all contacts with Chi-Chi and Ox King, the former suffering from sanity slippage from all that's happened. Gohan continues to push Trunks, and is happy with the results showing. Piccolo (in Gohan's mind) believes the best training is on the battlefield, which Gohan agrees with. The next day, Androids 17 and 18 attack FunWorld while having fun with the rides at the same time. Gohan and trunks arrive and confront the androids. Gohan powers up into Super Saiyan, and tells Trunks to watch until he's over matched. Trunks is amazed as the intensity the fight, and joins the fight when Gohan's over matched. Trunk however gets overpowered due to his inexperience, but before he's killed by 18, Gohan saves him. The androids blast everywhere, but can't find the two due to them unable to sense their energy. They nuke the place up with "Scorched Earth" and leave. Gohan is awakens and finds himself badly injured, and see's that he lost a lost arm. He tries to give him and Trunks Senzu Beans, but unfortunately finds there's only one left. After recovering at Bulma's, Trunks continue's his training to become a Super Saiyan, but is getting nowhere. Gohan believes he's getting closer, but is lacking the right push. Gohan explains that he uses the pain of loss in order to transform, remembering the deaths of Piccolo and Krillin (but not Goku). The androids attack a nearby city, and Gohan powers up to fight them. Trunks want's to come help, but is knocked out by Gohan for his own protection. While destroying the city, 17 admits he's getting bored of destroy the world and wants to become a park ranger. However Gohan kicks him into a building, and fights the androids even without a arm. Unfortunately, he's outmatched, and is killed by the androids. In his last moments, he tells Piccolo that even with him gone, Trunks will rise up and avenge him, though Piccolo reminds him that he's only a figment of his imagination and not really in his head. Trunks wakes up and heads to the city, finding the wreckage and the dead body of Gohan. Sadden and anrgry over the lost of his mentor, Trunks unlocks his Super Saiyan powers. Three years later, Trunks and Bulma are hard at work on the Time Machine when they hear a radio distress call about the androids attacking. Trunks and Bulma have an argument on whether he should wait for the time machine to be finished, or fight the androids, but Trunks is confident now that he's a Super Saiyan, He leaves off on his own and confronts the androids. But despite his best efforts, he's unable to defeat them. The androids realize that he's the kid three years ago, they taunt him saying that no one will stop them. Not the Z-Fighters, not Gohan, and not him. Trunks is beaten badly and depowers from Super Saiyan form, but before 17 blows him up, 18 steps in the way wanting the kill. Trunks survives the encounter, and wakes up in bed with Bulmaat his side. She gives him two choices, either fight the androids again, or use the now completed time machine and go rescue Goku and the others. Trunks picks the second choice. In a few months, a recovered Trunks sets out to the past eager to see Goku and Vegeta (much to Bulma's fear of the latter). He promises that when he come's back, it will be an android free world, and travels to the past. Cast Trivia * The video starts off saying "In Memory Of Monyreak 'Monty' Oum 1981-2015" Due to him dying on February 1st. * There was an alternate scene were Gohan would have sex with Bulma like Vegeta (replace the Galick Gun with the Masenkoha) * Takahata101 admits to being the one who came up with the Gohan and Bulma sex scene. He admitted on twitter that he held up a scripting session for a hour determined to make the scene into the movie. * This movie was originally planned for release in February. However, because of KaiserNeko's illness it was pushed back. It's also was considered at the time as the biggest project Team Four Star has ever worked on for the show. * In nod to the episode It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan, Vegeta's yell is heard in the scene before Trunks leaves to fight the androids. However the situation of the scene is changed from Trunks waiting patiently and noticing the scream, to him arguing with his mother and not hearing it. * Since Yamcha isn't alive in this timeline, all his parts were heavily edited out. * When it became clear they were going to miss the Febuary dead line they considered breaking it into two parts to get part one out during Febuary and part two later on. They decided against this in the end.